Love Memories & donuts et amnésie partie 1
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Katakuri va retrouver son amour qu'il croyait morte mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu ... reviendra-t-elle vers elle ? Résumé pourri je ne suis pas douée pour ça, venez plutôt lire
1. Chapter 1

Ça Voici un One-shot tout mignon sorti d'une idée toute bête. / !\ cet O.S contient du spoil si vous n'êtes pas encore arrivés à l'épisode 856.

C'est pour l'anniversaire de Katakuri. Bonne lecture.

-Love Memories & donuts et amnésie-

Fandom : One Piece

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda Sensei sauf l'héroïne

Rated : M

Chapitres : Pour l'instant 1 mais si vous voulez la suite je la mettrais

Genre : Romance, aventure, drame, family

Couple : Katakuri x OC

Statut : En cours

Nombre de mots : 9 238

Un matin, sur la plage de Moba - territoire de Big Mom.

Oven se promenait au bord de la plage quand il vit au loin une masse à terre alors il se rapprocha et se rendit compte que c'était en fait une personne. Elle avait échoué et semblait mal en point. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroits et sa peau avait des ecchymoses et de bleus.

Il dégagea ses cheveux de son visage Sali et la reconnut.

\- C'est pas vrai … dit-il avec mal. Oh bordel …

Il la porta et la ramena en vitesse au château pour la faire soigner au plus vite.

Revenu au château il alla à l'infirmerie du 2ème étage –celle attitrée à la famille Charlotte et aussi la meilleure du royaume.

Une infirmière aux cheveux bleus la prit en charge.

Plus tard, alors qu'il faisait toujours les 100 pas devant la porte close, son frère se montra.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état frangin ? demanda Daifuku qui voyait bien que son frère était perturbé.

\- C'est elle ! lui cria Oven, semblant sortir d'une transe. Ou d'un cauchemar.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Aiko ! cria l'orange alors que son frère n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'est Aiko !

\- Arrête tes conneries Oven ! Aiko est morte i ans !

\- Non … je te jure que c'est elle ! Tu verras quand on pourra la voir ! Je te le jure !

\- Ça va ça va … calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Elle … elle s'est échouée sur la plage Moba. Elle … elle avait le corps couvert de coups … je sens qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose et qu'elle est venue nous demander de l'aide j'en suis sûr ! se convainc Oven.

\- D'accord … soupira Daifuku. Mais tu es conscient que tout ça est impossible hein ? Enfin Oven, Aiko est morte dans les bras de Katakuri ce jour là, tu ne peux pas oublier ça ni notre frère qui est revenu couvert de son sang et choqué ! rappela le plus âgé.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ! Mais … fut stoppé Oven par la porte qui s'ouvrait alors il se jeta littéralement sur l'infirmière. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle a l'air choquée. Ses blessures étaient heureusement superficielles mais j'ai dû couper ses cheveux à cause du sang séché ou coagulé dedans à cause d'une blessure à la tête. expliqua-t-elle.

\- … peut-on la voir ? demanda Oven, très inquiet.

\- Un à la fois et pas plus de 5 minutes.

\- Promis. jura Oven.

\- Vas-y d'abord. lui dit Daifuku.

\- D'accord. répondit Oven qui entra dans la chambre.

Aiko était là, assise dans son lit, un bandage autour de la tête, les mains l'une sur l'autre en-dessous de son ventre. Elle regardait dehors.

\- A-Aiko ? tenta l'orange, comme pour se rassurer.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Il remarqua alors que ses cheveux étaient plus courts, lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules mais il pensa qu'elle était toujours aussi belle.

\- J-qui est Aiko ? demanda la malade, déboussolée.

\- M-mais c'est toi. expliqua Oven, choqué.

\- C'est vrai ? J-je suis désolée, j'ai tout oublié. On se connaît ?

\- … je … pardon … s'excusa le cadet avant de quitter la pièce, complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

\- Alors ? demanda son frère, curieux.

\- Elle a perdu la mémoire … avoua Oven, le regard dans le vide. Elle nous a oubliés …

\- Alors tu confirmes que c'est elle ? Tu l'as bien reconnue ? demanda Daifuku, encore perplexe.

\- Mais je te dis que oui ! s'énerva son frère.

\- D'accord d'accord … calme-toi. Te mets pas dans des états pareils, tu es ridicule.

\- Tu ne vas même pas la voir …

\- Elle nous a oubliés, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

\- Pour t'assurer que c'est elle. Pour confirmer que je ne mens pas. expliqua Oven, faisant soupirer son frère.

\- D'accord … abdiqua le plus âgé.

Il toqua à la porte et entra.

Et là ce fut le choc pour lui aussi.

Bien que ses cheveux soient plus courts il reconnut tout de suite la Fée Céleste qu'ils avaient connue il y a quelques années.

Et elle le fixait de ses yeux émeraude.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis où au juste ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-elle, perdue. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Euh … balbutia Daifuku, perdu lui aussi. Tu … tu es sur le territoire de Big Mom. Mon frère t'a trouvé échouée sur une plage de notre royaume. Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Je … je pourrais partir quand je serai guérie ?

\- Je pense que ce serait plus raisonnable que tu retrouves la mémoire avant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Vous … vous m'aideriez ?

\- Bien sûr. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres.

La jeune amnésique allait répondre quand l'infirmière fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Daifuku, je suis navrée mais vous devez la laisser se reposer. dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Oui je comprends. dit le concerné qui marcha vers la porte avant de la regarder. Et elle s'appelle Aiko.

Et sur ces mots il quitta la pièce.

Oven le regarda, Daifuku marcha et son frère le suivit.

\- Alors ? demanda le plus jeune, curieux.

\- Alors tu avais raison, c'elle elle. C'est … choquant. Mais … comment c'est possible ?

\- J'en sais rien. Il faut la garder avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.

\- Et comment crois-tu que Katakuri va réagir ?

\- Il faut faire en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent pas. En ce moment il va souvent en missions et pendant des semaines, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. expliqua l'homme chaleur.

\- Alors on la garde jusqu'à ce que Katakuri ne se doute de quelque chose.

\- C'est envisageable. Mais imagine qu'elle ne recouvre jamais la mémoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fera ?

\- On n'en est pas là.

\- Il faut y songer. raisonna Oven.

\- On ne peut pas la garder éternellement ici.

\- Et pourquoi ? Elle sera bien ici.

\- Pense une seconde à ce qui arriverait si Katakuri la voyait.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Mais enfin Oven ! Katakuri a beau être marié à Yvoni je suis sûr qu'il l'aime encore.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Oven.

\- J'en suis sûr et certain. Il a mit des mois à se remettre de sa disparition je te rappelle.

\- Mais …

\- Il ne s'en remettra pas s'il la voyait. assura Daifuku. Il en deviendrait fou et comme elle l'a sûrement oublié lui aussi ça lui briserait le cœur encore une fois. Il n'y survivrait pas.

\- Vu sous cet angle … admit Oven. On prévient Flampe ?

\- Pas dans l'immédiat. Attendons quelques jours et en fonction de l'état d'Aiko on avisera.

\- D'accord. abdiqua Oven.

\- Réfléchissons à ce qu'on pourrait faire pour l'aider.

Ils mirent au courant l'infirmière qui prit ses dispositions pour que le Sweet Commander à la lance ne rencontre jamais la jeune amnésique.

Les jours passèrent et Aiko fut guérie. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire.

Après que l'infirmière Eweleïn se soit assurée que Katakuri soit reparti en mission elle autorisa Aiko à sortir.

\- Et tu restes à cet étage. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui Eweleïn. C'est promis.

La fée sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Oven qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Bonjour Aiko. la salua-t-il d'un baisemain, comme à son habitude. Tu sors enfin de ta chambre ?

\- Oui Oven.

\- Elle ne doit pas quitter l'étage Monsieur Oven.

\- Je vais veiller sur elle Eweleïn, promis. assura Oven.

\- Bien, je vous remercie.

\- Eh, je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule. râla un peu la malade.

\- Je sais mais je préfère m'en assurer. dit Eweleïn d'un ton doux.

\- Ma compagnie te dérangerait-elle ? demanda ironiquement le 4ème fils de Big Mom.

\- N-non bien sûr que non ! balbutia la jeune femme, rouge comme une tomate alors qu'Oven riait de sa bêtise.

Il marcha et Aiko le suivit. Et il ne sut pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Mais Aiko le fit pour lui.

\- Alors, d'après de que j'ai compris nous étions proches toi et moi. commença-t-elle.

\- Ou-ouais. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée sur votre territoire. Cela m'énerve un peu. Et … et si je ne recouvrais jamais la mémoire ? dit-elle, désespérée.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda Oven, triste pour elle.

\- Pas vraiment non … mais je m souviens quand même que je me sentais bien ici. C'est un bon début tu crois ?

Le triplé soupira de soulagement.

\- Je pense que c'est un excellent début oui. Et en rencontrant un maximum de mes frères et sœurs. Enfin, si tu veux.

La fée réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais seulement quelques uns. Pour aujourd'hui.

\- Super. Marchons à cet étage un moment. Il y a beaucoup de chambres de mes frères et sœurs.

\- D'accord.

Ils marchaient toujours quand une de ses petites sœurs sortit de sa chambre, à quelques mètres de là.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs et semblait voler, enfouie dans une robe à pois bouffante.

\- En voici justement une. dit Oven en souriant. Flampe ! Viens ici s'il te plaît.

Ladite Flampe les regarda et se demanda qui était cette femme aux côtés de son frère. Bah, au moins elle ne traînait pas avec son grand frère adoré Katakuri pensa-t-elle.

Elle avança vers eux.

\- Flampe, ce que je vais te dire va te surprendre mais- fut-il coupé par Flampe.

\- Aiko ?! cria la petite sœur en reconnaissant la jeune femme. C-c'est toi ?!

Elle pleura de joie et se jeta sur la malade qui tomba sur les fesses sous la surprise.

\- Eh mais-

\- Flampe ! Doucement ! sermonna Oven, déconcerté.

Aiko se stoppa en constant une chose.

\- J-je me souviens de toi.

La cadette recula et regarda son ancienne meilleure amie.

\- Peu de temps après que je sois arrivée ici, comme tu ne m'aimais pas tu as volé le collier d'Ace mais quelques semaines après je t'ai sauvée de je ne sais plus quoi et on est devenues très amies. expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ou-oui … dit Flampe, émue qu'elle se souvienne d'elle. Mais … tu as perdu la mémoire Aiko ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais … tu es sensée … être morte.

\- Je sais. Mais apparemment je suis revenue. Même si je ne sais comment ni pourquoi.

\- Et pour l'instant elle ne se souvient que de toi. intervint Oven.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda sa petite sœur, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle aidait Aiko à se relever.

\- Oui, malheureusement.

\- On ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais … revenue.

\- C'est parce qu'elle était trop fragile. Elle ne sort de sa chambre que depuis aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord … Mais elle ne se souvient pas de toi grand frère Oven ? demanda Flampe d'une petite voix.

\- Non. Enfin, pour l'instant.

\- Dommage …

\- On comptait faire un tour à cet étage pour voir quelques uns de nos frères et sœurs au cas où Aiko se souviendrait de l'un d'eux.

\- D'accord. Mais je pense qu'on devrait aller voir mon grand frère adoré.

\- Flampe ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Dit Oven, sentant venir la catastrophe.

\- Et pourquoi ? Après tout Ka-

\- Oven ! coupa Smoothie au loin, marchant vers eux.

\- Cette charmante jeune femme est Smoothie, la ministre du jus et une de mes sœurs. présenta Oven.

Aiko la regarda alors que la concernée arrivait jusqu'à eux.

\- Alors c'est vrai … constata la grise en voyant Aiko. T-tu vas bien ?

\- Ou-oui je vous remercie.

Smoothie emmena Oven un peu plus loin.

\- Elle n'a encore reconnu personne ?

\- Elle vient de se souvenir de Flampe.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- Oui. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier. rappela Oven.

\- Je sais. Je ne dois pas parler de Katakuri devant elle.

\- Oui. Rejoignons les filles avant que Flampe ne fasse une bourde. avertit Oven.

\- Oui.

Ils rejoignirent les filles et Smoothie vit qu'Aiko la regardait avec insistance.

\- Aiko ? demanda la concernée.

\- Vous me dîtes quelque chose. répondit Aiko.

\- C'est une bonne chose. ajouta Flampe, tout sourire.

\- Qui est votre 3ème frère ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Oven, pris au dépourvu par cette question et ayant peur de la réponse.

\- Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que vous étiez des triplés. Mais je n'ai vu que Daifuku et toi. Le 3ème est-il …

\- Non. Si tu ne l'as pas encore vu c'est parce qu'il est très souvent en mission et même nous, nous ne le voyions que rarement. assura Oven alors que Flampe l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu rac- fut stoppée Flampe par Smoothie qui l'emmenait à l'écart.

\- Écoute Flampe, Aiko ne doit en aucun cas entendre parler de Katakuri. Elle ne doit pas non plus le voir, tu m'entends ? expliqua fermement la ministre du jus.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda la plus jeune, ne comprenant pas.

\- Comment crois-tu que ton frère réagira-t-il en la voyant ? Il va être choqué, il n'en croira pas ses yeux et il se jettera sûrement sur elle pour la prendre contre lui pour bien s'assurer que c'est elle.

\- Mais où est le mal ? demanda sa sœur, ne comprenant toujours pas.

\- Aiko a perdu la mémoire. Elle repoussera Katakuri et ton frère n'y survivra pas.

\- Mais Aiko pourrait peut-être retrouver la mémoire en le voyant. réalisa la plus jeune.

\- Je pense que ce sera l'inverse et ton frère n'y comprendra rien. Et je pense qu'il va en devenir malade et Yvoni verra qu'il ne va pas bien.

\- Ce sera peut-être une bonne raison pour qu'il divorce de cette bonne femme. dit Flampe, amère.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ta belle-sœur mais Katakuri si et tu ne peux rien y faire.

\- Peuh … c'est juste un mariage politique et je sais que Katakuri aime toujours Aiko, quoi qu'il en dise.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon, je t'autorise à passer du temps avec Aiko mais à une seule condition. prévint Smoothie d'un ton ferme.

\- … je t'écoute. dit Flampe, à contrecœur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu parles de Katakuri devant Aiko.

\- Et si elle demande son nom ?

\- Invente quelque chose.

\- D'accord. Je promets de ne pas parler de grand frère Katakuri devant Aiko. abdiqua la cadette.

\- Merci. Cela vaut mieux autant pour lui que pour elle. assura Smoothie alors que Cracker passait près d'elles.

\- Salut les filles. les salua-t-il.

\- Cracker !

Le ministre Biscuit regarda d'où venait la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se précipita vers elle alors qu'Oven regardait Aiko les yeux ronds.

\- Tu te souviens de … commença-t-il.

\- De Cracker oui. dit-elle alors que le concerné arrivait et la prenait dans ses bras.

\- Bon sang, ça fait un bail princesse. Dit Cracker, heureux de la retrouver. Mais je te croyais … morte.

\- Je sais. Mais ma "résurrection" est encore un mystère. Avoua la jeune femme, rassurée de retrouver enfin quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Cela fait 5 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus je crois.

\- C'est ça. Et tu es toujours aussi belle. Dit-il en la lâchant. Oven ne t'a pas embêté au moins ?

La fée rit un peu.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas. Ton frère est un amour avec moi. Même si cela me désole que je ne me souvienne toujours pas de lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. la rassura Oven. Cela reviendra avec le temps j'en suis sûr.

\- Après tout tu te souviens bien de Flampe et Cracker. intervint Smoothie.

\- Et tu lui rappelles quelqu'un, c'est un bon début. Ajouta Oven.

\- Tu veux venir prendre le thé avec nous ? demanda Cracker, plus qu'heureux de retrouver sa protégée.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Une minute. Intervint l'homme chaleur. Est-ce que tu te sens toujours aussi bien ?

\- Mais oui ne t'en fais pas. assura la concernée.

\- D'accord. Mais si jamais tu te sens mal tu me le dis.

\- Oui, promis.

Les 5 amis marchèrent le long de l'étage pour rejoindre l'escalier.

Mais Aiko ralentit, se sentant mal.

Cracker se tourna vers elle, ne l'entendant plus.

\- Aiko ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Ç-ça va … dit-elle faiblement avant de s'effondrer, rattrapée à temps par Oven.

Les autres furent affolés.

\- Il faut la ramener à sa chambre. dit Smoothie.

\- Elle n'a pas de chambre. expliqua Oven.

\- Mais et son ancienne chambre ? demanda Flampe.

\- C'est mieux de la ramener à l'infirmerie. ajouta Smoothie, ignorant la question de sa petite sœur.

Cracker la porta et ils filèrent à l'infirmerie en vitesse où Eweleïn les accueillit, paniquée en voyant l'état d'Aiko.

Le Sweet Commander l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et Eweleïn l fit sortir.

Quelques minutes après –interminables pour les 4- l'infirmière sortit de la chambre.

\- Elle va bien mais elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. informa Eweleïn.

\- Encore ? Mais elle vient de se reposer pendant des jours ! râla Oven.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur Oven mais Aiko ne va pas bien. C'est même étonnant qu'elle ai guérie aussi vite.

\- Mh … bougonna le ministre du bien Cuit.

\- Allez biens Oven, laissons-là se reposer. lui dit calmement Smoothie.

\- D'accord … soupira Oven.

Les 4 frères et sœurs allèrent donc prendre leur goûter sans leur amie dans la salle attitrée aux enfants Charlotte.

D'autres jours passèrent et Aiko rencontra d'autres membres de la famille mais à part Flampe et Cracker elle ne se rappelait de personne.

[…]

\- Cela fait 3 semaines qu'Aiko est là et elle n'a toujours pas recouvré la mémoire. constata Brûlée.

\- Je sais mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner. dit Oven.

\- Brûlée n'a pas dit ça. intervint Smoothie.

\- Heureusement que cela est égal à Mama. ajouta Daifuku.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour l'aider ? demanda Flampe, vraiment désolée pour son amie.

\- Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle revoit Katakuri, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Daifuku, persuadé que son idée pourrait fonctionner.

\- J'ai déjà expliqué que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Rappela Smoothie d'un ton ferme.

\- Ça va ça va t'énerve pas. abdiqua le 3ème fils de Big Mom. Alors tu as une meilleure idée à proposer ?

\- Je pense qu'il faut laisser faire le temps. dit la ministre du Jus avec sagesse.

\- Et si cela prend des mois ? Ou même des années ? demanda Brûlée, à court d'idées elle aussi.

\- Cela prendra le temps que cela doit prendre. On ne va pas la forcer. conclut Smoothie.

\- Il lui faut un déclic. rajouta Flampe.

\- Et ce déclic commence par K. renchérit Cracker.

\- C'est pas vrai … râla Smoothie. Pas toi Cracker. Je vous dit que c'est une très mauvaise idée et que Katakuri ne s'en remettra pas.

\- Je ne me remettrai pas de quoi ? demanda une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien et dont le propriétaire venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ses 5 frères et sœurs le regardèrent comme un seul homme, commençant à paniquer. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir expliquer ça à leur frère sans mentionner Aiko.

\- Alors ? demanda le ministre de la Farine. J'attends vos explications.

\- On disait juste que tu effectuais bien trop de missions ces derniers temps et que tu ne supporterais pas une énième séparation avec Yvoni. assura Brûlée, étant la seule à avoir trouvé un subterfuge.

\- Tu es déjà rentré de mission grand frère ? demanda Smoothie, remerciant Brûlée en silence pour cette explication.

\- Oui. Cela a été plus rapide que prévu. expliqua le plus âgé.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer. soutint Smoothie.

\- Je fais ma Merienda avant.

\- D'accord. Bon appétit alors. ajouta la ministre du aux cheveux d'argent.

\- Ouais. renchérit Oven. T'as mauvaise mine frangin.

\- La ferme Oven. râla Katakuri qui se tourna pour sortir.

Mais il se stoppa en _la_ voyant.

Aiko était là, sur le pas de la porte.

Et le plus vieux n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- … Aiko … c'est toi … ? demanda-t-il, sans pour autant bouger.

\- On se connaît ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

\- T-tu m'as oublié … ? demanda le Sweet Commander, choqué par cette nouvelle en approchant.

\- Je suis navrée, il semble que j'ai oublié beaucoup de monde ici. dit Aiko qui recula. Et ne m'approchez pas.

Elle échappa à l'emprise de son ex époux et rejoignit les autres.

\- C'est un de vos frères ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est lui, le 3ème triplé. Avoua Oven.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que j'étais … si proche de lui à ce qu'il laisse entendre.

\- C'est ton mari. lâcha Flampe, tout sourire.

\- Flampe ! râlèrent en cœur Oven, Daifuku, Smoothie et Brûlée.

\- M-mon mari ? demanda Aiko qui regarda ledit mari qui était toujours aussi choqué.

\- Oui ton mari. Et vous vous aimiez passionnément. rajouta la plus jeune. Viens avec moi je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle allait faire sortir Aiko quand Katakuri sembla sortir se sa transe.

\- Comment avez-vous osé ?! ragea-t-il. Depuis quand elle est là ?! Hein ?! Depuis quand vous me mentez ?!

Il était furieux et Flampe se réfugia derrière sa meilleure amie qui regarda le Sweet Commander avec dégoût.

\- Tu dois te tromper ma petite Flampe. Jamais je n'aurais aimé une brute pareille. avoua Aiko le plus naturellement du monde en passant la porte pour quitter la pièce sous le regard éberlué et choqué des autres.

Flampe la suivit.

Katakuri, quant à lui avait un air désolé sur le visage ?

Sa bien-aimée … elle l'avait oublié.

Il tomba à genoux, désemparé.

\- Pourquoi … pourquoi ?

\- On voulait justement t'éviter ça. dit calmement Oven, désolé pour son frère.

\- Ça fait 3 semaines qu'elle est là. avoua Brûlée, elle aussi peinée pour son frère.

\- Comme tu étais en mission on s'est dit … commença Smoothie.

\- I jours je suis revenu de ma mission de Baleverina. dit Katakuri, l'air sombre. Vous auriez pu me le dire !

Oven soupira.

\- On s'est dit que c'était une mauvaise idée comme elle est amnésique. On savait que votre rencontre se passerait comme ça. On ne voulait pas que tu te fasses du mal inutilement.

Le plus âgé se leva.

\- Tch … je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mets dans cet état. Je suis marié à Yvoni maintenant. C'est elle que j'aime et pas Aiko. Elle fait partie du passé. dit-il avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la pièce.

Du côté des filles Flampe emmenait Aiko à son ancienne chambre.

Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas changée depuis son "départ" Aiko ne s'en souvint pas, au grand dam de Flampe qui avait de la peine pour elle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? demanda l'amnésique qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- C'était ta chambre quand tu es arrivée ici ce jour là. expliqua la plus jeune alors qu'Aiko marchait dans la pièce pour tenter de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Tu … tu es sûre que j'étais … mariée avec ce type ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Oui. Et vous faisiez toutes vos missions ensemble.

\- Oh … dit Aiko déboussolée alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose en regardant ce qui l'entourait.

\- J'ai dit à la domestique de ne toucher à rien.

\- Le ménage est fait souvent.

\- Toutes les semaines.

\- C'est adorable. dit Aiko qui s'assit sur son ancien lit, caressant du bout des doigts le couvre-lit rouge.

\- Mon grand frère Katakuri a voulu qu'on laisse cet endroit comme il était. Et quand la domestique a cassé une de tes potions il était furieux. Il l'a renvoyé sur le champ. expliqua la plus jeune.

\- Des potions ? demanda la fée qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Bah oui. Tu es une Fée Céleste.

\- T-tu dois faire une erreur. Ce ne sont que des légendes.

\- Ah ça non. Elles sont bien réelles.

Aiko allait répondre quand la voix de Cracker retentit dans le couloir.

\- Les filles ? Vous êtes où ?

\- Viens, on va se cacher. dit Flampe qui prit la main de son amie pour la faire se lever.

\- Où veux-tu te cacher ? demanda Aiko, joueuse.

\- Dans l'armoire. Répondit Flampe qui l'emmena vers ladite armoire.

\- D'accord.

Elles se faufilèrent dans l'armoire et au moment où la plus jeune refermait les portes Cracker entra dans la pièce.

\- Où sont ces deux petites chipies ? se demanda Cracker à haute voix pour qu'elles l'entendent.

Il savait très bien où elles étaient et joua la jeu.

\- Quel dommage. C'est l'heure du thé et elles ne sont même pas là. Elles vont rater quelque chose. Tant pis, il y en aura sûrement plus pour n-

\- J'arrive ! cria Flampe qui sortit de l'armoire.

Elle courut et sortit de la chambre pour descendre et rejoindre les autres.

Cracker ria et Aiko sortit elle aussi, le regardant.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que le goûter est son point faible.

\- Eh oui. Avoua le plus vieux, tendant le bras à son amie. Tu viens ?

\- Oui. dit la fée en souriant, prenant son bras et marchant vers la porte.

Ils sortirent, Cracker ferma la porte et ils marchèrent.

\- Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta chambre.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr. Elle est à toi après tout.

\- À qui est celle d'à côté ? demanda-t-elle, n'étant pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- C'est celle de Katakuri.

\- Mais … commença la brune, n'étant pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée de dormir près de cette brute.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est très souvent en mission, tu ne le croiseras que rarement.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je te le promets. assura le Sweet Commander. Tu ne le croiseras presque pas. Et si tu veux vraiment ne pas le croiser il y a un escalier à l'opposé de sa chambre et pas loin de la tienne qui te permet d'arriver de l'autre côté du couloir en bas. expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier que Katakuri empruntait. Je te le montrerais tout à l'heure si tu veux.

\- Avec plaisir. dit-elle, tout sourire.

Ils allèrent au salon où les enfants Charlotte prenaient le thé.

Il y avait une vingtaine de tables rondes et 5 ou 6 enfants étaient assis à chacune d'elle.

Cracker emmena son amie à une table plus grande, pour 8 personnes, où se trouvaient déjà quelques uns de ses frères et sœurs. Il y avait encore 3 places libres.

Il y avait Smoothie, Oven, Daifuku, Brûlée et Perospero.

Cracker tira la chaise à Aiko qui s'assit en le remerciant. Le Commandant prit place à ses côtés.

\- Katakuri n'est pas là ? demanda le Ministre Biscuit.

\- Non. Il fait sa Merienda je crois. supposa Smoothie.

\- Bref, on s'en fiche. claqua Daifuku. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir Aiko ?

\- Oh euh … dit Aiko qui regarda ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choix hein ? la taquina Oven qui était assis à sa gauche.

\- Je vais commencer par quelques donuts et une tasse de thé. Dit Aiko après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

\- Tu veux du thé à quoi ? demanda Perospero.

\- Au caramel, si tu as.

\- Je te sers ça tout de suite. répondit le plus âgé avant de la servir.

La fée le remercia et prit quelques donuts alors que Smoothie regardait Cracker.

\- Où les as-tu trouvées ? demanda-t-elle à son frère.

\- Ces deux chipies étaient cachées dans l'armoire de la chambre d'Aiko. raconta Cracker, faisan rougir Aiko de gêne.

\- C-Cracker, tu n'étais pas obligé de raconter ça.

Smoothie ria et Oven aussi.

\- Tu faisais souvent des bêtises avec Flampe avant. intervint Daifuku.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Aiko, ne s'en souvenant pas.

\- Oui. lui répondit Oven. Et vous faisiez vos 400 coups ensemble.

\- J-je ne m'en souviens pas … avoua Aiko, baissant la tête.

\- T'en fais pas, ça reviendra. assura Cracker.

Ils goûtèrent en parlant de choses et d'autres. Enfin, ils essayaient surtout de remonter le moral de leur amie qui était perdue avec tout ça.

Malgré tout elle se sentait bien avec eux et ce sentiment ne lui était pas étranger.

Comme si … comme si elle avait vécu des années avec eux.

Le goûter se passa dans la bonne humeur de retrouvailles. Cracker la charriait de temps en temps mais rien de bien méchant.

Flampe se joignit à eux peu de temps après, s'ennuyant de sa meilleure amie. Elle obligea même Cracker à se lever pour prendre sa place et ainsi être à côté d'elle.

De son côté Katakuri n'était pas du tout à la fête.

Il faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre à se torturer les méninges.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que sa bien aimée soit de retour. Bon, elle l'avait oublié mais elle était là, bien vivante.

Il soupira et fut sorti de ses pensées par quelqu'un toquant à la porte.

Il n'avait envie de voir personne mais alla quand même ouvrir, ne voulant pas se faire taper sur les doigts.

Il soupira en voyant sa femme Yvoni.

Une femme à la longue chevelure rouge et apprêtée comme une femme riche. Oh mais, c'est ce qu'elle était.

\- Chérie, que me vaut ta visite ? demanda le mari sans grand entrain.

\- Un problème mon chéri ? demanda Yvoni, voyant bien qu'il n'allait pas bien.

\- Tout va bien. Je m'excuse, je suis juste exténué de ma mission. inventa-t-il.

\- Oh … moi qui voulait passer un peu de temps avec toi.

\- Demain. Menti le 2ème fils de Big Mom.

\- Mais tu viens de rentrer de mission, j'aimerai profiter de mon mari. râla un peu sa femme.

\- Je t'ai dit demain. dit-il d'un ton ferme. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Tu peux comprendre ça ou non ?

\- Ou-oui pardon. s'excusa la rousse. Bonne nuit.

Elle s'éloigna et Katakuri ferma la porte à clé. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangé.

Il se mit en pantalon de jogging, ferma les rideaux et se glissa dans son lit.

Il avait beau être exténué le sommeil ne vint pas.

Il pensait à Aiko, encore et toujours.

Il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Oh ça non. Jamais.

Plus tard, alors qu'il se retournait pour la énième fois dans son lit, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

\- Non … je ne veux voir personne. dit-il pour lui-même.

Il y eut un silence et la porte s'ouvrit.

Katakuri cacha le bas de son visage sous les couvertures, pensant que c'était Yvoni qui venait dormir avec lui.

Cela le terrifiait parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son vrai visage parce qu'il savait qu'elle divorcerait sur le champs et cela mettrait sa chère mère en colère.

Il savait qu'elle méprisait les hommes-poissons et qu'elle ne supportait pas d'en voir un.

Il ne bougea pas, ainsi elle croirait qu'il dormirait et elle partirait.

Mais eu lieu de ça il entendit des bruissements de vêtements qui tombent au sol et sentit qu'Yvoni se glissait sous les draps puis elle se colla contre son dos.

Il ne bougea pas et se figea en sentant les doigts de son épouse parcourir son torse.

\- Tu vas faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ? demanda la voix qu'il reconnut entre mille.

\- Qu-

Il se tourna et regarda la femme qui lui faisait à présent face. Et ce n'était pas son épouse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que- fut-il coupé par Aiko qui l'embrassait passionnément, glissant ses mains sur son torse.

Le violet ne se fit pas prier et plaqua ses larges mains sur le corps de déesse et complètement nu de sa belle.

Oui, car Aiko était nue et ne voulait qu'une chose.

Cette chose Katakuri la lui donna après quelques caresses bien placées et la posséda avec force et passion.

C'est à ce moment là que le Sweet Commander se réveilla.

Il était en sueur et une certaine partie de son anatomie était bien éveillée.

\- Bon sang … ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel … lâcha-t-il dans un râle, la voix rauque. Merde …

Il se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche froide.

Il passa par le couloir pour s'y rendre et alors qu'il passait devant la chambre d'Aiko pour se rendre à la salle de bains il entendit des rires venant de l'escalier qu'il n'empruntait jamais.

Il se cacha dans la salle d'eau et laissa un cran ouvert pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Les voix se rapprochèrent et il vit Cracker rire avec Aiko.

Apparemment il raccompagnait la jeune femme à sa chambre.

Le Ministre Biscuit avait son bras autour de la taille d'Aiko qui faisait de grands gestes comme pour expliquer quelque chose.

À cet instant il voulait tuer son frère qui riait à ce que disait Aiko.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de la brune Cracker prit sa main pour déposer un baiser dessus.

\- Je te souhaite une excellente nuit princesse.

\- Bonne nuit Cracker. dit Aiko avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Demain ça te dirait d'aller faire du shopping ?

\- Avec plaisir. lui répondit Aiko qui ouvrit la porte et entra.

\- Cool. dit-il en souriant. À demain alors.

\- À demain.

Le violet lui sourit et marcha alors qu'Aiko fermait la porte.

Katakuri attendit que son frère soit descendu et ferma la porte de la salle de bains puis se déshabilla pour ensuite se glisser dans la douche.

Il prit une douche froide en essayant de ne pas penser à Aiko qui était à quelques mètres de lui.

De son côté Aiko se changea et se mit en nuisette, prête à aller se coucher.

Elle alla s'asseoir au rebord intérieur de la grande fenêtre et regarda la pleine lune.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle aimait se poser là et que ça l'apaisait quand elle se sentait mal.

Plus tard, elle regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher alors elle se leva et marcha pour sortir de sa chambre et se rendre à la salle de bains.

Elle marcha et allait rentrer dans la pièce mais se stoppa quand ce fut Katakuri qui le fit.

Le Sweet Commander réagit tout de suite et se cacha la bouche de ses mains avant que la jeune femme ne la voit.

\- J-bonne nuit. balbutia-t-il avant de filer à sa chambre.

La fée haussa les épaules, le trouvant vraiment bizarre et entra dans la pièce pour se laver les dents.

Ceci fait elle sortit, ferma la porte et repartit à sa chambre.

Elle se coucha et s'endormir assez vite, épuisée par cette journée pleine de rebondissements.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain elle avait bien dormi dans son ancien lit.

Elle s'étira et se leva puis alla ouvrir les rideaux.

Dehors le soleil haut dans le ciel brillait et seuls quelques nuages avaient fait leur apparition.

\- Je sens que cela va être une excellente journée. dit-elle avant de voir quelque chose qui n'était pas là hier.

Un plateau bien garni trônait sur la commode près de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ? se demanda-t-elle qui approcha du plateau et chercha un quelconque signe de l'envoyeur.

Elle trouva un papier. Il était plié en deux.

Elle l'ouvrit et lut le mot.

"Je te souhaite un excellent appétit, en espérant que tu te régaleras ma princesse que j'aime. J'ai tout préparé avec tout mon amour pour toi."

C'est adorable. Et je sais déjà de qui ça vient.

Elle regarda plus attentivement le contenu du plateau.

Elle y vit une assiette de donuts, un thé au caramel qu'elle reconnut aux effluves, un verre de jus d'orange et une coupelle de cerises et fraises qui étaient ses fruits préférés.

\- Il s'est souvenu de tout ça. Mais c'est étrange, il n'y a pas de biscuits, c'est pourtant sa spécialité.

Elle sourit, emmena le plateau à la fenêtre, le posa sur le rebord intérieur et s'y assit.

Elle commença par un donut au glaçage blanc.

\- Mmh … délicieux.

Le plateau fut vite vide et elle regarda dehors un moment avant de se lever.

Elle prit des vêtements propres et se rendit à la salle de bains.

Elle ferma la porte à clé et se fit couler un bain.

[…]

Après un bon bain moussant et agréablement chaud la jeune femme se prépara et descendit avec le plateau pour aller le rendre en cuisine.

Ceci fait elle se rendit à la salle de réunion où les plus grands enfants Charlotte conversaient de sujets plus ou moins importants ? Départs et retours de missions, parties de thé, nouveaux alliés, nouvelles du monde …

Cracker la vit et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

\- Je peux quand même assister à vos réunions ? demanda la jeune femme, pas vraiment à l'aise au milieu de ce genre de conversation qui ne la concernait pas vraiment tout en s'asseyant à côté de Cracker.

\- Mais oui. Tu fais toujours partie de notre famille après tout. dit Cracker avec douceur.

\- Et puis on te connaît. On sait très bien que tu ne le répéteras pas. ajouta Oven.

Leur amie sourit, ravie d'être à nouveau acceptée.

\- Mmh, je ne sais pas si c'est important mais en me levant ce matin je me suis souvenue de beaucoup de choses que je faisais dans ma chambre. expliqua-t-elle alors que les autres la regardaient, à la fois heureux et curieux.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi au juste ? demanda Smoothie, bienveillante.

\- Quand je faisais mes potions, que j'étudiais les sorts ou que je- se stoppa la fée.

\- Un problème ? demanda Cracker, inquiet pour elle.

\- Pou-pourquoi je faisais des potions ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- Tu es une Fée Céleste, Flampe ne te l'a pas dit ? lui demanda la grise.

\- E-elle me l'a dit mais … je n'y crois pas vraiment. Bafouilla la brune, pas certaine de son rang.

\- Ces souvenirs sont une preuve de ce que tu es. Assura Cracker.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Mais oui. Il faut juste que tu te souviennes de comment te servir de tes pouvoirs. assura Oven, voulant la rassurer.

\- Sûrement. Dit Aiko, pensant à autre chose. Ah, au fait Cracker.

\- Oui ?

La brune se leva et embrassa la joue du Sweet Commander qui rougit.

\- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner que tu m'as apporté. dit-elle avant de se rasseoir.

\- Mais … ce n'est pas moi. balbutia le concerné, toujours rouge.

\- Mais alors … qui ? demanda la fée à ses amis assis à table.

\- Ce n'est pas moi. dit Daifuku.

\- Moi non plus. ajouta Oven.

\- Et moi encore moins. renchérit Perospero.

\- Mais qui alors ? demanda la jeune femme, perdue.

\- Moi j'ai ma petite idée. supposa Smoothie.

\- Tu crois que c'est … commença Cracker.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Renchérit Smoothie, tout sourire.

\- Alors c'est qui ? demanda Aiko, curieuse.

\- C'est bien sûr Katakuri. élucida la Ministre de Jus.

\- … tu es sûre ? demanda Aiko, blême.

\- Bien sûr. Tu l'as oublié mais il adorait t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit. rappela la grise.

\- Bah ouais. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça mais quand il t'a connu il est tombé fou amoureux de toi au premier regard et après ça il est devenu romantique. ajouta Oven, d'un ton mielleux.

\- Ah ouais c'est clair. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où il se levait super tôt pour te préparer un petit-déjeuner de reine. ajouta Cracker à son tour.

\- C-c'est vrai ? demanda la jeune femme un peu surprise par ces révélations.

\- Ben oui. Puisqu'on te le dit. rajouta Oven, un peu blasé qu'elle ne les croit pas.

\- D-d'accord …

\- S'il y a bien une personne à qui il ne ferait jamais de mal quoiqu'il arrive ce serait toi. Même si tu lui balançais des horreurs à la figure ou que tu le trahissais pour un autre. dit Oven.

\- …

\- On sait que tu as du mal à y croire mais Katakuri est un type bien. soutint Smoothie.

\- Ça c'est sûr. dit Daifuku.

\- Et tu lui as fait aimer faire la cuisine. Avant il détestait faire à manger mais une fois tu lui as appris à faire des donuts et depuis ce temps-là il adorait faire à manger rien que pour toi. informa Smoothie.

\- Il t'aime encore, c'est sûr. intervint Flampe qui venait d'arriver.

\- Mais … s'il m'aime vraiment comme vous le dites pourquoi s'est-il marié à cette femme ?

\- Oh ça … soupira Cracker. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix en fait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mama l'a obligé. Comme tu étais supposée morte il a jugé que c'était mieux pour lui. poursuivit le Ministre Biscuit.

\- Oh … je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas me souvenir de lui. dit la fée qui mentait.

Quelque chose en elle lui disait d'avoir peur de cet homme et donc de s'en méfier.

\- À quelle heure veux-tu aller faire du shopping Cracker ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Quand tu veux princesse. répondit le concerné en souriant. Après cette réunion si tu veux.

\- Ça me va. lui répondit Aiko en se levant. Je … je ne suis pas très utile alors je … je vais me préparer.

Smoothie taquina son frère.

\- Alors comme ça tu proposes du shopping à Aiko et moi.

\- J-vas faire du shopping avec ta sœur Cracker, ça attendra pour moi. dit Aiko d'une petite voix, ne voulant pas que les frères et sœurs ne se querellent par sa faute.

Ah non Aiko. intervint Cracker d'un ton ferme. Tu as un besoin urgent de nouveaux vêtements et les placards de ma chère sœur sont plein à craquer, elle n'en a donc pas besoin. Et j'insiste, tu ne te défileras pas.

D'accord … abdiqua Aiko, contente qu'il s'occupe d'elle.

Bon, terminons cette fichue réunion pour que je puisse emmener ma princesse choisir des vêtements décents. bougonna le violet alors qu'Aiko quittait la pièce.

[…]

Les semaines passèrent et Aiko se souvint de tous les autres. Enfin, tous sauf Katakuri.

Elle le croisait rarement à leur étage et cela la soulageait un peu.

Le Sweet Commander avait décidé de partir en mission aussi longtemps et aussi longtemps que possible pour ne pas avoir mal quand il verrait sa bien-aimée l'ignorer.

Et Smoothie l'avait sermonné à ce sujet.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'elle se souvienne de toi si tu es toujours en mission ?! râla-t-elle alors qu'il venait de revenir d'une mission de 3 semaines.

\- Cela fait maintenant 4 mois qu'elle est là. Si ses souvenirs avec moi étaient revenus ils le seraient depuis longtemps tu crois pas ? lui dit son grand frère, amer.

\- Ce n'est pas en t'en allant à tout bout de champs qu'elle pourra se souvenir de toi. répéta Smoothie qui était convaincue que ses absences répétées y étaient pour quelque chose.

Le 2ème fils de Big Mom bougonna et partit, laissant sa sœur en plan.

[…]

D'autres jours passèrent sans que Katakuri ne reparte en mission, à son grand dam.

Un jour comme les autres, peu avant 15h00.

Aiko marchait dans l'aile ouest qui était déserte à cette heure, et vit une drôle de maisonnette blanche semblable à celle d'Hansel et Gretel. Enfin, à la sorcière.

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue et comme elle était curieuse elle s'en approcha.

Elle vit des cuistots en sortir et elle fit comme si elle ne les avait pas vus, ralentissant.

Et fort heureusement ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence.

Ils partirent et elle alla voir la mystérieuse maison de plus près.

Arrivée à la porte elle entra et vit une merveille.

La pièce embaumait les donuts et beaucoup de ces merveilleuses pâtisseries étaient posées sur des tables autour d'un pouf moelleux et géant au centre.

Elle se demanda pour qui ils avaient préparé cela et approcha des tables.

Ils sont géants ces donuts. Constata-t-elle.

Elle en prit deux aux tailles normales et les dégusta.

\- Mmh … ils sont délicieux. Dit-elle la bouche pleine et les doigts recouverts de glaçage rose et blanc.

Elle allait en prendre un autre quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher dehors.

\- Oh merde merde merde … râla-t-elle pour elle en cherchant un endroit où se cacher du regard pou ne pas se faire prendre.

Elle fila derrière une des 4 grosses colonnes qui soutenait le plafond alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Elle calma sa respiration alors que la personne s'asseyait dans le pouf géant.

Elle regarda discrètement qui était-ce et ce fut le choc.

\- Miam miam. Aaaah ! Mes donuts ! Mes délicieux donuts ! s'extasiait Katakuri. Même les trous sont délicieux !

La fée ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée par sa bouche aux dents acérées.

\- Manger des donuts en m'allongeant ! Interdit ! Quel pêché ! Donuts ! Donuts ! se régalait le Sweet Commander ne l'ayant toujours pas remarquée. Ces moments sont vraiment une bénédiction. Mes délicieux donuts.

La fée était hypnotisée par cette vue et Katakuri s'arrêta, s'arrêta, ayant entendu un bruit alors Aiko se recacha bien, dos à la colonne, priant pour qu'il ne se lève pas pour venir voir.

Et là tout lui revint en mémoire, moments après moments.

Leur rencontre, quand ils ont appris à se connaître, leurs premières missions ensemble, quand elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, quand il s'est déclaré après qu'il l'ait emmenée à un gala, leur première fois, leurs autres fois, quand elle s'est sacrifiée pour qu'il vive …

Elle secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses souvenirs en place et aussi pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Alors c'était vrai … dit-elle tout bas.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la voix froide de son ex mari qui la fit sursauter.

Elle repensa alors que cette voix la rendait dingue et elle se montra, un air différent sur le visage.

\- Katakuri ! lui cria-t-elle, alors que le concerné avait remis son écharpe en place, l'ayant sentie.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce tu fais là ? demanda le plus vieux qui allait se lever alors que la fée marchait d'un pas vif vers lui. Tu devra- woah !

Elle venait de se jeter sur lui et dans l'élan il était retombé dans son pouf, la jeune femme sur lui et enlaçant son cou.

\- M-mais … balbutia Katakuri, perdu par son attitude et rouge.

\- Mon amour … souffla-t-elle dans son oreille avant de le regarder.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et avant que son futur amant ne réagisse elle baissa l'écharpe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Katakuri ne réagissant pas à cet acte d'amour.

Mais il se reprit bien vite et lui rendit son baiser, attendant ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Leur baiser dura un moment.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Aiko regardant son amant dans les yeux.

\- Mon amour … je suis tellement désolée …

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demanda le Sweet Commander alors qu'il caressait sa joue avec tendresse.

\- Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas m'être souvenu de toi plus tôt … lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

\- Ne pleure pas … c'est la faute du temps, c'est tout. lui dit son ex mari avec douceur alors qu'Aiko se blottissait contre lui, persuadé de faire le plus beau des rêves et dont il ne voulait en aucun cas être réveillé.

Les minutes passèrent et ils restèrent comme ça.

\- Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment … avoua le Sweet Commander, enlaçant toujours sa belle, le nez dans son cou.

\- Pardon … s'excusa encore la fée, vraiment peinée pour lui.

\- Je te répète que ce n'est pas de ta faute. lui dit doucement son futur amant qui l'allongea sur le pouf.

Il parsema le cou de sa belle de baisers et caressa ses jambes sous sa robe. La fée glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux après lui avoir retiré son écharpe qu'elle avait jetée plus loin.

\- Mon amour … gémit Aiko et Katakuri la regarda.

\- Oui princesse ? demanda le plus vieux d'une voix rauque emplie de désir.

/ !\ / !\ lemon (-16) si vous ne voulez pas lire alors le one shot est terminé, vous êtes prévenus et rdv pour la suite / !\ / !\

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux … lâcha la jeune femme dans un soupir d'aise alors que Katakuri caressait sa culotte du bout des doigts après avoir enlevé ses gants.

\- Mmh … je ne sais pas. dit Katakuri d'une voix joueuse et doucereuse. Après tout, tu m'as dérangé pendant ma Merienda.

\- Kata … lui dit Aiko, amusée. Tu adorais me faire l'amour dans cet endroit. Ton endroit. Aurais-tu perdu cette envie ?

Le Sweet Commander sourit, ravi qu'elle se souvienne de cela.

\- Oh non je n'ai pas perdu l'envie. Mais quiconque entre dans mon endroit doit être puni.

\- Alors punis-moi. le défia Aiko la voix emplie de désir.

\- Je ne vais pas me gêner. lâcha Katakuri dans un rauque alors qu'il débarrassait sa future amante de sa robe pour aller explorer son corps de déesse. Tu as toujours un corps aussi magnifique.

La fée rit alors que Katakuri caressait ses hanches et mordillait la peau sous sa poitrine.

Il voulait retrouver son corps avec toute la sensualité dont il pouvait faire preuve et Aiko se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait les yeux fermés.

Elle lui enleva sa veste qu'elle jeta, rejoignant sa robe et l'écharpe de son amant qui embrassait à présent son ventre.

Aiko caressa du pied son entrejambe qu'elle constata bien éveillée.

\- Bon sang … je dois encore être en train de rêver … lâcha Katakuri dans un souffle alors qu'il remontait embrasser son cou.

Pour lui prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas Aiko défit son pantalon et glissa sa main fraiche dans son boxer ce qui fit sursauter le bordeaux.

\- He … lâcha-t-il dans un râle.

\- C'est pour bien te prouver que tu ne rêves pas très cher. dit Aiko avec malice.

Katakuri enleva la main de sa belle et se déshabilla devant Aiko qui ne rata pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Son futur amant revint sur elle et l'embrassa langoureusement, Aiko caressant avec sensualité ses tatouages et suivant du bout des doigts les bandes roses jusqu'à sa cuisse où elle caressa son membre tendu.

Katakuri décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et dégrafa le soutien gorge de sa belle qui le masturbait doucement.

Il jeta le sous-vêtement qui rejoignit les autres au sol et mordilla son sein gauche alors qu'il pelotait l'autre de sa main gauche.

La fée gémissait sous ses caresses et lâcha un cri quand son futur amant enfouit deux doigts en elle après avoir glissé sa main dans sa culotte.

\- C'est toujours aussi chaud et doux là dedans. lui dit Katakuri avec malice tout en bougeant ses doigts en mouvement de ciseaux.

Aiko rougit même si elle était habituée à ce genre de phrase coquine de la part du Sweet Commander.

\- On passe aux choses sérieuses ma douce ?

\- Je n'attends que ça. lança Aiko avec un air de défi.

Le 2ème fils de Big Mom retira ses doigts, la débarrassa de son dernier vêtement qui rejoignit les autres et mordilla un peu plus fort sn sein pour y laisser une marque puis la regarda.

\- Tu aimes toujours autant me faire ça hein ? lui dit Aiko alors que son amant se mettait entre ses jambes.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et Katakuri l'embrassa dans le sien, semblant attendre une réponse de sa belle.

\- Tu attends quoi ? demanda le jeune femme, assez impatiente.

\- Ta permission ma chère. lui répondit Katakuri alors qu'il jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Ma permission ? demanda Aiko, surprise par cette réponse. Tu rigoles là ? Tu crois que c'est ma première fois ou quoi ?

\- J-je voulais être romantique. dit Katakuri, pris au dépourvu par ce reproche.

Oh … p-pardon je ne voulais pas … avoua la fée, désolée de ne pas avoir vu qu'il cherchait à être romantique.

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille en caressant son dos.

\- Tu as mon accord, je suis prête mon amour.

Le Commandant sourit et entra en elle doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il pour se rassurer.

\- Oui ne t'en fis pas. J'avais oublié quelle sensation c'était.

Katakuri sourit, mordilla son oreille et commença des mouvements plutôt doux.

Aiko l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser passionnément ce à quoi son amant répondit avec ardeur.

Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent d'eux-mêmes et Aiko se souvint que ces moments avec Katakuri étaient merveilleux.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Aiko lâcha un râle :

\- Plus vite …

\- À vos ordres ma reine … dit Katakuri à son oreille avant de s'exécuter.

La pièce fut vite emplie par ce déferlement de passion où les deux amants faisaient l'amour comme si c'était leur dernière fois. Mais c'était surtout leur fois depuis des années.

Katakuri ne l'avait jamais fait avec Yvoni.

Premièrement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas et deuxièmement parce qu'il respectait trop Aiko pour ça.

Alors il lui montrait à présent tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle par cet acte d'amour.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre une seconde fois et ferait tout pour la protéger.

Il n'y était pas arrivé 5 ans auparavant mais après ça il s'était entraîné sans relâche pendant des mois et des mois, même parfois la nuit pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas faible.

Il l'avait été en laissant sa bien-aimée mourir dans ses bras, s'étant sacrifiée pour lui alors qu'il était blessé.

Aiko le ramena à la réalité en plaquant ses jambes autour de sa taille parce qu'il ralentissait.

\- Tu faiblis déjà ? le défia Aiko alors qu'il reprenait le rythme.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu avais l'air ailleurs.

\- Oui pardon. lui dit Katakuri qui changea de position.

Il prit la jambe gauche de sa belle et la mit sur son épaule droite, l'autre jambe d'Aiko sus les siennes alors qu'il était à genoux. Il tint sa jambe et reprit ses mouvements alors qu'Aiko le regardait, étonnée.

Elle allait répondre mais ce ne fut qu'un gémissement qui passa ses lèvres. Elle se mit sur le côté pour mieux accueillir son amant qui appliquait ses mouvements. Elle s'agrippa au tissu du pouf alors que Katakuri continuait ses va et viens passionnés.

\- Tu aimes ma chérie ? demanda le Sweet Commander à sa belle.

\- Comment veux-tu que ça ne me plaise pas … ? lâcha Aiko entre deux cris. Tu n'as pas perdu la main à ce que je vois …

\- Si tu penses que je couche avec cette bonne femme tu te trompes … lâcha Katakuri entre deux gémissements alors qu'il alternait les mouvements, sentant l'orgasme monter.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça … dit Aiko, un peu vexée.

\- Pardon … c'est ma faute … s'excusa son amant qui avait pensé de travers alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le complimenter.

La fée lui sourit et tendit le bras pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser.

\- C'est oublié. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Pour l'instant on a mieux à faire tu crois pas ?

\- Oh si. Je suis bien d'accord. Dit Katakuri avec un sourire alors qu'il accélérait les mouvements.

Aiko sentit un mouvement plus dévastateur que les autres et lâcha un cri.

\- Kata … je vais … gémit Aiko, sentant elle aussi l'orgasme arriver.

\- Venez ma reine … dit Katakuri qui l'embrassa alors qu'il venait suivi de près par sa bien-aimée.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes tout en reprenant leur souffle et Katakuri se retira puis s'allongea sur le pouf alors qu'Aiko le regardait appuyée sur son coude.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie. avoua Katakuri avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

La jeune femme se blottit contre lui et Katakuri la serra doucement contre son corps après l'avoir recouverte de sa veste qu'il avait attrapée à l'aide de son pouvoir.

\- Et moi encore plus. lui dit Aiko qui ferma les yeux, la main posée sur le torse de son amant et son visage dans son cou.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

\- Dis chéri ? demanda Aiko qui garda les yeux fermés.

\- Oui ma beauté ? lui demanda son amant qui caressait son dos amoureusement.

\- À quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ?

\- Aiko …

\- Quoi ? Tu te rappelles ? Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous et que l'on devait tout se dire. lui dit Aiko qui le regarda.

\- D'accord. Oui tu as raison. Je pensais à … ton sacrifice.

\- Kata …

\- Laisse-moi finir. Ce jour-là j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais faible et depuis je me suis promis que je ne perdrais plus personne. Je me suis entraîné dur pour y parvenir.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir.

\- Tu n'y étais pour rien. C'était de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus fort ce jour-là je-

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. le coupa Aiko en le regardant d'un air sérieux. Je devais me sacrifier et tu avais très bien compris pourquoi.

\- J-je sais mais …

\- Charlotte Katakuri, tais-toi et ne discute pas. lui dit Aiko qui se recoucha contre lui.

\- Bien ma reine.

Aiko ferma les yeux et caressa le flanc gauche de son amant mais s'arrêta quand elle sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ? demanda-t-elle pour elle et se redressa puis se mit du côté gauche de Katakuri pour regarder son flanc de plus près.

Elle y vit une longue cicatrice d'une dizaine de cm et large de 4 ou 5 cm vers le milieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

\- J'ai perdu un combat i ans. Expliqua calmement le Sweet Commander.

\- Contre qui ?

\- Luffy au Chapeau de paille. lui dit Katakuri sans la regarder.

\- Je n le savais pas si fort. Lui dit Aiko qui se remit contre lui.

\- Moi non plus. Il m'a impressionné.

\- Votre combat a duré longtemps ?

\- Au moins une dizaine d'heures.

\- Woah. Il devait être tenace pour te tenir tête comme ça.

\- Il l'était. Mais il a réussi par m'avoir par épuisement. Et aussi parce que j'avais sûrement perdu trop de sang.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Non c'est moi.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu infligé ça ?

Katakuri lui raconta le passage du combat où Flampe avait fait son apparition et qu'elle avait utilisé son "Sweat Bread Needle" sur Luffy qui fut ainsi en position de faiblesse. Katakuri l'avait blessé au flanc et avait remarqué que son inattention était à cause de Flampe alors il s'était infligé le même sort.

\- Je ne connaissais pas Flampe aussi méchante. lui avoua Aiko, un peu choquée.

\- Après ta mort elle est devenue désagréable, mauvaise et elle en voulait à la terre entière mais encore plus à moi. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant des semaines. expliqua le Sweet Commander.

\- Oh … je comprends. J'étais un peu pareille quand … Ace est mort.

L'homme mochi soupira.

\- Pour finir le Chapeau de paille m'a battu. annonça-t-il, dépité en repensant à sa défaite.

\- Je parie qu'il a clamé haut et fort qu'il deviendrait le Roi des pirates.

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois qu'il y arrivera ?

\- Il y a de grandes chances. Il a bien battu Kaido, il peut aller loin ce petit.

\- Tu as raison. dit Aiko qui le regarda. Tu veux qu'on reste ici ou on rejoint les autres ?

\- Je resterai bien ici avec ma petite femme mais les autres vont se demander ce que je fais alors on va devoir y aller. lâcha Katakuri alors qu'Aiko se levait.

Elle enfila la veste de son chéri et alla chercher leurs vêtements. Elle remit sa culotte et se tourna vers son amant.

\- Mais avant il faut que tu finisses ta Merienda.

\- Ou-ouais. dit Katakuri en détournant le regard alors que sa belle revenait vers lui avec leurs vêtements dans les bras.

\- Ça ne va pas mon amour ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à lui.

\- S-si. Tout va bien. dit-il toujours sans la regarder et en rougissant.

Aiko s'assit au bord du pouf et regarda Katakuri puis posa sa main sur son front.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre mais tu es tout rouge. Est-ce que-woah ! cria-t-elle sous la surprise alors que Katakuri la renversait sous lui. Eh …

\- Pardon mais tu es tellement sexy … je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Mais je n'ai pourtant pas de-oh … se stoppa-t-elle en réalisant sa tenue. C'est donc ça qui t'excite hein ?

\- Ouais … lâcha Katakuri dans un rauque alors qu'il mordillait son cou et caressait suggestivement sa cuisse, remontant vers sa culotte.

\- K-Kata … on devrait-ah ! cria Aiko surprise alors que Katakuri venait de la pénétrer de deux doigts après lui avoir arraché son sous-vêtement en un geste brusque.

\- Je m'en fiche … grogna le bordeaux. Je veux te faire l'amour ici et maintenant.

Il bougea ses doigts assez violemment et mordit son cou un peu trop fort. Elle sentit une douleur plus intense et se crispa alors que Katakuri mordait plus fort, enfonçant ses canines pointues dans sa chair.

\- K-Kata : Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! cria Aiko de douleur et gesticulant en essayant de le repousser. Arrête !

\- Aiko ! Aiko ! AIKO ! l'appelait une voix qui lui semblait loin, très loin.

C'est là qu'Aiko se réveilla en sursaut. Katakuri la regarda, incrédule.

\- Ç-ça va ma chérie ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ? demanda Aiko à son époux.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar et tu criais à l'aide en te débattant. lui expliqua Katakuri qui s'était rhabillé.

Aiko se regarda. Elle était en culotte et portait toujours la veste de Katakuri, assise sur le pouf.

\- Un rêve … c'était juste un rêve … lâcha Aiko, le cœur battant encore la chamade, le regard dans le vide.

Katakuri caressa sa joue, vraiment inquiet pour elle.

\- Ça va ma puce ?

\- Ou-oui ça va. dit-elle en le regardant.

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

\- C-ce n'est pas important. dit Aiko tout bas dans le regarder.

\- Ma puce … dit-il en la prenant contre lui. Est-ce que … est-ce que quelqu'un te faisait du mal ?

\- Oui …

\- Qui ?

\- … toi … souffla-t-elle tout bas.

\- Qu-quoi ? demanda Katakuri choqué qui la lâcha pour la regarder. Raconte-moi ce rêve. J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Je suis prêt.

Aiko lui raconta donc son rêve en quelques phrases.

Katakuri mit quelques secondes à réaliser, choqué.

\- J-je suis désolé … dit-il le regard dans le vide alors qu'il se levait. T-tu me donnes ma veste ? J'y vais.

\- Kata attend ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! lui dit-elle alors qu'il lui retirait la veste pour l'enfiler.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, la laissant plantée là.

\- Et merde … soupira Aiko qui se rhabilla puis sortit de la pièce pour aller à sa chambre.

Quelques jours passèrent et Katakuri n'adressa pas la parole à Aiko.

Alors elle avait passé ses journées dans sa propre chambre assise au rebord intérieur de la fenêtre à regarder le ciel ou les gens dans les rues.

\- Bravo Aiko … tu ne pouvais pas lui dire un mensonge au lieu de lui dire la vérité qui lui a fait mal ? Quelle idiote … râla Aiko pour elle-même avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle se replia sur elle-même et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, ayant peur d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aime à cause d'un stupide rêve.

Elle passa quelques minutes à se morfondre alors que la nuit tombait. Elle regarda distraitement les gens en bas dans la rue et vit Yvoni … au bras de son époux. Ils semblaient aller à un gala vu leur tenue de bal. Elle pleura de plus belle en se disant qu'il avait définitivement fait une croix sur leur relation.

Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

Elle attendit dans le silence, en espérant que cette personne partirait.

\- Aiko ouvre moi. Je sais que tu es là. dit la voix de Cracker avec tendresse.

\- Laisse-moi … je ne veux voir personne … lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé.

Cracker soupira et entra.

La fée essuya ses larmes et continua de regarder dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Eh bien tu ne viens pas manger à chaque fois alors je m'inquiète. expliqua le Ministre du Biscuit.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Je ne me sens juste pas très bien en ce moment. mentit très mal Aiko.

\- Peut-être que les autres croient tes bobards mais pas moi alors tu vas me dire immédiatement ce qui se passe. dit Cracker d'un ton ferme.

\- …

\- Katakuri t'a fait du mal ?

\- …

\- Il t'a forcée à faire quelque chose contre ton gré ?

\- …

\- Bon Aiko dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! râla Cracker qui s'assit en face d'elle. Je finirais par le découvrir, ça tu peux le croire.

\- Je vais te le dire mais après tu t'en va.

\- Ça on verra.

\- …

\- Bon d'accord.

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire il y a quelques jours en voyant Katakuri faire sa Merienda, quand j'ai vu sa bouche. On a fait l'amour. On s'est reposé un peu et je me suis endormie. J'ai cauchemardé qu'il me mordait au cou jusqu'au sang et à m'en faire mal. Je me suis réveillée. Il a voulu savoir alors je lui ai raconté et il est parti. expliqua Aiko sans un regard envers Cracker qui fut un peu choqué.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser avant de parler.

\- Je … je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Bon, tu as eu ton explication, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Dit Aiko d'un ton amer toujours sans le regarder.

\- Non.

\- Va-t'en.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois le mieux placé pour me dire ça.

\- Au contraire, il n'y a que moi qui puisse te l'expliquer.

La fée le regarda enfin.

\- Enfin tu me regardes.

\- Accouche Cracker.

Le Ministre Biscuit soupira bruyamment.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible quand tu n's pas mangé.

\- Cracker !

\- D'accord d'accord … alors voilà : Katakuri, Oven et Daifuku sont allés sur l'île des hommes poissons alors qu'ils n'avaient que 25 ans. Mama pensait que comme ils étaient jeunes et beaux des femmes poissons voudraient des enfants d'eux. Mais seul Katakuri eut du succès. Comme Daifuku et Oven étaient humains sans attrait d'homme poissons les autres les repoussèrent. Katakuri était si on peut le dire en rut à cette époque son attrait était plus "bestial" Il allait coucher avec la fille qui avait un faible pour lui mais les préliminaires se sont mal passées. Il … son côté homme poisson a pris le dessus et il a mordu violemment la fille dans le cou. Elle a hurlé et l'a frappé. Elle a dit aux autres qu'il l'avait violée et ils ont été chassés de l'île. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas dit qu'ils étaient les enfants de Big Mom sinon ça aurait chauffé pour eux. Elle n'a jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé et ils n'ont jamais rien dit. Quand tu lui as dit ça je pense qu'il s'est imaginé que cela pourrait arriver pendant un de ses rapports mais que ce serait beaucoup plus grave qu'avec cette fille. expliqua Cracker alors qu'Aiko l'avait écouté.

\- J-pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça ? dit Aiko qui réalisa que son époux avait souffert bien plus que ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Comme tu le sais il déteste son sang d'homme poisson et encore plus l'attrait qui va avec. Enfin, moins depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Et à cette période il avait beaucoup de mal à assumer sa différence. Il fait tout pour oublier cette période de sa vie.

\- Ça aurait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs s'il m'en avait parlé.

\- Oui.

\- Merci Cracker. Grace à toi j'y vois plus clair. lui dit la jeune femme qui se leva.

\- De rien. Même si tu m'as un peu énervée au début. Mais je sais ce que ça fait quand on est dans cet état.

\- Tu as eu un chagrin d'amour, toi,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis irrésistible. Se vanta Cracker en bombant le torse alors qu'Aiko riait de sa bêtise.

\- Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger et je vais me coucher.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit. lui souhaita Cracker qui alla à la porte puis l'ouvrit. À demain.

\- À demain.

Cracker quitta la pièce puis s'éloigna et Aiko s'étira.

Le lendemain Aiko dormit tard dans la matinée et ne se réveilla que vers 11h00.

Elle s'étira en baillant.

\- Mouarf … j'ai bien dormi …

\- Bonjour ma reine. retentit une voix douce dans son dos la faisant sursauter.

Elle s'assit et remarqua que des tas de bouquets de roses rouges entouraient la pièce. Elle regarda Katakuri, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais me faire pardonner pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. S'excusa le Sweet Commander qui était assis au bord du lit.

Aiko remarqua alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un tablier blanc à la taille et un nœud papillon noir au cou.

\- J'ai agi bêtement et je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je t'ai fit du mal en t'ignorant pendant ces quelques jours et je ne l'ai pas réalisé. Heureusement que Cracker est venu me secouer les puces sinon … hum bref. Je ne sais pas si tu vas me pardonner mais sache que je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal. Je t'aime beaucoup trop et je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Hum, voilà. Dit Katakuri alors qu'il se levait.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Aiko le mette dehors mais au lieu de ça elle le regarda intensément.

\- Mmh … je vais y réfléchir … en attendant, fais moi goûter ce que tu as préparé.

\- Ou-oui bien sûr ma reine. dit le Sweet Commander avant de prendre le plateau bien garni qui était jusque là posé sur la commode près de la porte.

Et là, alors qu'il était de dos elle le vit. Katakuri était bel et bien complètement nu sous son tablier. Et elle le mata sans vergogne.

\- Alors je t'ai préparé tout ce que tu aimes. Des donuts, des pancakes, des chaussons aux pommes … expliqua Katakuri alors qu'Aiko le regardait toujours.

\- C'est très attentionné de ta part.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

\- Mais tu sais ce que j'apprécie encore plus, là à cet instant ? demanda-t-elle en regardant intensément les tatouages de son torse.

\- N-non je ne sais pas. avoua Katakuri, craignant que tout cela ne lui plaise pas.

\- Eh bien … j'apprécie tout particulièrement la vue du beau serveur privé que j'ai devant moi. avoua-t-elle sans aucune gêne.

Après tout ils avaient fait bien plus que cela.

\- Ah bon ? demanda son amant, rougissant un peu malgré lui.

\- Oh oui. Et savoir qu'il est nu sous son tablier m'excite tout particulièrement. dit Aiko qui caressa ses tatouages.

\- Toute cette journée je suis à ton service. J'ai dit aux autres d ne monter sous aucun prétexte et l'étage est à nous. Tu peux me demander tout ce qu tu veux.

\- Tout ce que je veux hein ? demanda malicieusement la jeune femme.

\- Oui, tout. déglutit le Sweet Commander, s'attendant au pire.

\- Mmh … pour commencer je vais tranquillement terminer ce délicieux petit-déjeuner qui m'attend et pendant ce temps là tu vas aller me faire couler un bon bain chaud moussant. lui dit Aiko qui mangea un donut au glaçage blanc.

\- Bien ma reine. lui dit son amant qui allait sortir.

\- Oh, je veux que tu m'appelles "votre Altesse".

\- Bien votre Altesse. lui dit Katakuri qui s'inclina.

\- Aller file.

\- Bien. dit le mangeur de donuts avant de sortir.

Aiko dégusta son excellent petit-déjeuner en marchant dans la pièce, humant le parfum de chaque bouquet d roses rouges et blanches, ses fleurs préférées.

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir pendant cette journée.

Se déshabiller ? Non, il st très bien comme ça et elle le préfère embarrassé quand elle matera ses fesses sans vergogne.

Alors qu'elle terminait le dernier donut et qu'elle était dans ses pensées à regarder dehors son amant entra dans la pièce.

\- Votre bain est prêt votre Altesse.

\- Bien bien. dit Aiko en marchant vers lui.

\- Tu-vous avez décidé de ce vous allez faire de moi ?

\- Certains choses oui. Je vais encore réfléchir.

Arrivée près de lui elle lui donna une fessée puis sortit pour se rendre à la salle de bains.

Alors que Katakuri rougissait et commençait à bander.

\- Non pas ça … dit-il tout aussi rouge en essayant de calmer son érection en pensant à des choses désagréables.

De son côté Aiko entra dans la salle de bains et regarda ce qui l'entourait.

Il y avait quelques autres bouquets ci et là et un bain moussant l'attendait.

Elle se déshabilla t se glissa dedans en poussant un soupir d'aise.

Après un bon bain chaud où elle était restée bien assez longtemps (l'eau étant pratiquement froide) elle sortit, s'essuya puis se redit à sa chambre en serviette.

Katakuri l'attendait près de son lit.

\- Que désires-tu ma reine ? demanda le Sweet Commander alors qu'Aiko passait à côté de lui.

\- Tu vas me faire un massage. J'ai un peu mal au dos ces derniers temps.

\- Bien.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait refait son lit. Elle enleva la serviette, s'allongea sur le ventre au centre du lit et posa la serviette sur ses fesses.

Katakuri se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et commença à la masser minutieusement.

D'abord les épaules, ensuite le milieu du dos puis les hanches.

Aiko ferma les yeux, appréciant.

Katakuri garda tout son calme pour ne pas bander ou la caresser plus bas.

Il la massa pendant quelques minutes et Aiko se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Katakuri massa parfois un peu plus bas que ses reins mais ne dit rien, voulant voir jusqu'où il tiendrait avant de vouloir lui faire l'amour, avec ou sans ménagement.

\- Ça ira. Dit Aiko qui ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Katakuri qui continuait, caressant maintenant sensuellement ses hanches. On peut-

\- J'ai dit ça suffit. dit Aiko d'un ton ferme alors qu'elle tournait vers lui. Lève-toi.

Le bordeaux allait se lever mais au lieu de ça Aiko la plaqua contre le pied de lit avant de soulever le tablier pour voir son amant bander.

\- Alors comme ça me savoir nu sous toi t'excite hein ? dit-elle en caressant le membre tendu sur sa longueur.

\- Ou-oui je l'avoue. lâcha Katakuri dans un rauque, gémissant.

\- Eh bien … tant pis pour toi. dit Aiko qui se leva et alla à son armoire pour s'habiller.

Katakuri ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle l'avait chauffé et laissé en plan.

Mais il l'avait mérité après tout.

Il remit le tablier en place et se leva alors qu'Aiko s'habillait, enfilant une robe d'été colorée par-dessus des sous-vêtements rouges.

Il approcha et l'enlaça, collant son torse contre son dos et enfouit son nez dans son cou, ses bras autour d sa taille.

\- Je suis tellement désolé …

Aiko le regarda dans le miroir.

\- Des excuses ne sont pas suffisantes.

\- Je sais. J'en suis bien conscient.

La fée se dégagea de lui et le regarda.

\- J-tu as un autre ordre ?

\- J'en ai un. Dit malicieusement Aiko, un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

Le Sweet Commander devint rouge pivoine et la regarda.

\- T-tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça ?

\- Bien sûr. À moins que tu ne veuilles te défiler.

\- Je vais le faire !

Katakuri alla s'asseoir à la tête de lit, sur l'oreiller d'Aiko et souleva le tablier.

Aiko s'assit au bord du lit tout en regardant son cher et tendre prendre son membre en main.

Il commença des mouvements de bas en haut. Alors qu'Aiko le regardait faire.

Katakuri était rouge et gêné de faire cela devant elle mais continua tout de même.

Il voulait faire plaisir à sa belle alors se masturba sous son regard quelque peu … pervers ?

Mais il ne se démonta pas et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses mouvements, gémissant.

Il voulait faire plaisir à sa belle mais savait que s'il affrontait son regard persistant il souillerait les draps plus vite que prévu. Non pas question.

Il continu a ses mouvements en restant concentré alors qu'Aiko le regardait toujours.

Mais rien que de sentir son regard sur lui eu raison de sa volonté et il vint plus vit que prévu, souillant les draps et ses mains.

Il reprit son souffle et Aiko approcha.

\- C'était très agréable à regarder.

Katakuri la regarda, rouge et reprenant son souffle.

\- Ça t'a plu ?

\- Oui. Mais maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à changer mes draps.

\- Bien sûr. dit Katakuri qui se leva pour aller à la commode de linge de maison qui était à l'autre bout de la chambre. Lesquels veux-tu ?

\- Les rouges en soie.

\- Bien.

Aiko s'assit sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre alors qu Katakuri changeait son lit.

Elle le regarda faire tout en cherchant une autre chose à lui faire faire.

Le lit fait Katakuri la regarda alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées.

\- Ton lit est fait. Que puis-je faire pour toi à présent ?

\- Ça va bientôt être l'heure du repas. On va aller manger avec les autres et après on ira en ville faire du shopping. expliqua Aiko alors que Katakuri blêmissait.

\- Ou-oui d'accord.

\- Tu y vois un inconvénient ? demanda la fée en approchant alors que Katakuri s'asseyait sur le lit.

\- N-non bien sûr que non. dit-il, les yeux dans le vague. C-c'est juste que …

Il pensa alors qu'elle allait se venger en beauté. Il s'attendait à une vengeance mais pas à un aussi cruelle. Il allait être la risée de-

\- Katakuri ! la sortit de ses pensées la voix de sa belle.

\- Ou-oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- R-rien …

\- Arrête de mentir.

\- …

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir dans cette tenue tu te trompes. Ce privilège me revient. dit Aiko avec fierté alors que Katakuri soupirait de soulagement.

\- Comment as-tu pu croire que je te ferais faire une chose pareille ? demanda Aiko un peu déçue qu'il la croie comme ça en lâchant son visage.

\- J-je pensais que tu te vengerais comme ça j-je suis un idiot d'avoir imaginé ça. dit Katakuri ne la regardant pas, ayant trop honte d'avoir eu cette pensée.

\- Je ne suis pas une garce, je ne ferais jamais rien qui entacherait ton rang ou ton honneur.

\- Je le sais.

\- Habille-toi et descendons voir les autres.

\- Oui. dit Katakuri qui se leva pour aller à sa chambre, suivi par Aiko.

\- Évidemment tu seras privé de sexe pendant quelques jours.

\- Ç-ça me fera les pieds.

\- Et pas le droit de te faire plaisir dans ton coin.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Et comme ça quand on le fera ça ne sera que meilleur. dit Aiko avec malice.

\- Oui tu as raison. dit Katakuri qui arriva à sa chambre puis entra.

Il se changea en vitesse et regarda sa belle.

\- On peut y aller.

La fée sourit alors que Katakuri fermait la porte de sa chambre pour la suivre dans l'escalier.

Les jours et semaines passèrent et le couple redevint uni comme jamais.

Mais Yvoni commençait à se douter de quelque chose bien qu'ils gardaient leurs distances en public.

Elle les espionnait comme elle pouvait mais Katakuri la sentait venir à chaque fois qu'elle voulait fourrer son nez dans leur histoire.

Et cela exaspérait grandement Aiko qui commençait à en avoir marre que cette bonne femme interfère dans l'histoire d'amour nouvelle avec le Sweet Commander.

Aiko soupira bruyamment alors qu'ils rentraient dans sa chambre.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda son amant qui la regarda tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa belle.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre qu'Yvoni passe son temps à nous surveiller. dit Aiko qui faisait les 100 pas devant son Sweet Commander.

\- Moi aussi ça commence à me peser. Tu as une idée pour que j'aie une bonne excuse pour divorcer d'elle ?

\- Hum premièrement ta mère la hait et sans me vanter me préfère à elle, deuxièmement je suis sûre qu'elle va voir ailleurs parce que tu ne lui donnes pas ce qu'elle veut et troisièmement je ne pense pas que ta mère apprécierait, ni ses parents, qu'elle fouine comme ça dans tes affaires.

\- Mais ça mettrait la puce à l'oreille de ses parents si tu te faisais connaître et je pense qu'elle irait leur dire que tu es un peu trop proche de moi et ils la croiraient comme c'est leur fille chérie pourrie gâtée et ainsi je serais démasqué mais ça m'est égal parce que je n'aurais plus à me cacher.

\- Mais d'un autre côté ça mettrait ton rang en danger. ajouta Aiko qui s'assit sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu penses que cela ferait scandale ? demanda Katakuri qui entoura sa taille de ses bras.

\- Oui je le pense réellement. Pour que tu ne sois pas incriminé il faut qu'il n'y ait qu'elle de fautive.

\- Oui mais comment ? demanda Katakuri en regardant sa belle en espérant qu'elle trouve une idée, étant plutôt douée pour ça.

\- Pour l'instant non mais je vais trouver. assura Aiko en le regardant.

Son amant sourit et l'attira contre lui, réalisant seulement maintenant qu'il allait peut-être devoir être séparé de la femme qu'il aimait. Non jamais il ne la perdrait une seconde fois. Il ferait tout pour rester avec elle, même si son honneur était menacé.

Elle le regarda puis l'embrassa.

\- On va se coucher ? dit Aiko qui bailla.

\- Oui. On dort ici ou dans ma chambre ?

Ces derniers temps ils étaient obligés de faire chambre à part à cause de la perfidie d'Yvoni qui rejoignait Katakuri dans son lit pratiquement toutes les nuits, rendant évidemment Aiko folle de rage qui n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec son époux.

Katakuri avait remis son alliance et comme il portait des gants il ne pouvait pas être pris en faute.

Il avait retiré celle de cette bonne femme et quand cette dernière touchait ses doigts elle était soulagée en sentant l'alliance sous ses doigts. Si elle savait …

Mais Yvoni avait dû partir en mission le matin même et donc nos deux amants pouvaient enfin se retrouver tous les deux sous la couette sans crainte d'être découverts.

\- On va dormir chez toi. Ça donnera un goût d'interdit. rit Aiko en embrassant le cou de son aimé.

\- Bonne idée. lâcha Katakuri dans un souffle qui la porta dans ses bras comme une princesse.

\- J'ai besoin d'aventure Monsieur le preux chevalier, emmenez-moi ou vous voudrez. joua le jeu Aiko.

\- Avec plaisir ma reine. dit Katakuri qui l'emmena à sa chambre où il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il l'emmena à son lit où il l'allongea doucement et Aiko l'emmena sous les draps et couette tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour comme jamais, Yvoni les en empêchant ces dernières nuits comme elle se joignait toujours à Katakuri.

Katakuri arrivait toujours à cacher son attrait d'homme poisson et heureusement sinon …

\- J'ai une idée ! lança Katakuri alors qu'Aiko reposait sur son torse après leur 3ème orgasme commun.

\- Quoi donc ? dit Aiko qui se hissa sur son torse pour le regarder.

\- Je vais lui montrer ma bouche.

\- Kata non … dit Aiko qui savait ce que cela engendrerait.

\- Certes elle crierait au scandale mais au moins elle voudra divorcer sur-le-champ. s'expliqua le Sweet Commander.

\- Mais elle va raconter ton secret à tout le monde.

\- Eh bien que le monde sache.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne réalises pas les conséquences que cela aura derrière.

\- Au contraire. Ma mère est puissante et savoir qu'un homme poisson est dans son équipage rassurera le peuple des fonds marins.

\- Kata ils l'ont déjà été par Luffy. Et ta bouche est due à un accident, tu n'as pas de sang d'homme poisson.

\- C-comment tu sais ?

\- Ma potion n'a jamais marché, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

\- Non …

\- Bon, ton idée est nulle mon cher.

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si. rit Aiko.

\- Réfléchis-y 2 minutes. Jamais personne ne la croira.

\- Et ses parents, tu y as pensé ? Ils détestent eux aussi les hommes poissons, ils te feront un procès.

\- Alors il faut que tu fasses cette potion qui dissimulera mon attrait pendant quelques heures.

\- J'ai perdu la main niveau potion, ça ne marchera pas.

\- J'ai gardé toutes tes notes.

\- Tu penses à tout.

\- Tout ce qui se rapporte à toi je le garde précieusement.

\- Tu es fétichiste.

\- Juste fou amoureux. rit Katakuri qui la serra contre lui alors qu'Aiko se blottissait contre son torse.

\- Si ce n'est que de moi ça me va.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je n'aimerais jamais une autre femme que toi.

\- Et moi jamais un autre homme. dit Aiko qui se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser.

Ils allaient devoir réfléchir à un plan pour que cette bonne femme disparaisse de leurs vies, et ça le plus vite possible.


End file.
